1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the design of electronic circuits and more particularly to association of constraints with design objects in electronic circuit designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools are software programs that are used to design electronic circuits. A suite or combination of EDA tools may be used to convert a circuit design idea to a physical design including logic gates, circuit components, and their interconnections. A circuit designer typically uses an EDA tool to create a schematic design of a circuit. The designer may use another EDA tool from the suite to convert the schematic to a physical circuit layout, which includes the shapes, positions, and dimensions of semiconductor and conductor materials such as silicon and metal. The EDA design tool in essence translates the schematic design to a physical layout using layout rules, which specify, for example, that a particular type of transistor is to have particular dimensions and be a particular distance from other transistors in the physical layout. The physical layout can be fabricated to produce a physical implementation, which is typically a semiconductor chip.
The integrated circuit may be, for example, an analog circuit such as an amplifier, a digital circuit such as a microprocessor, or a combination analog and digital circuit, such as a cellular telephone radio. In one approach to circuit design, a designer creates the schematic diagram by adding design objects such as transistors, resistors, digital logic gates, and other devices to a design canvas. The designer connects the design objects using connections that are represented as lines in the schematic.
A design canvas is typically a two-dimensional area displayed by the EDA tool. The EDA tool may provide a user interface to allow the designer to modify the schematic design by modifying existing design objects on the canvas, by adding new design objects to the canvas, and by modifying or adding connections between the objects on the canvas. Some prior custom design tools allow the designer to produce “custom designs” by providing a selection of design objects that can be placed at locations on the canvas specified by the designer. Locations on the canvas may correspond to locations on the physical material on which the circuit is to be fabricated, thereby allowing the designer to control the placement of physical devices on the physical circuit.
Often, design annotations are used to communicate design intent among designers, and to archive design intent. A design annotation may include one or more data values such as parameter values for layout rules. The data values may be, for example, text in a format that is readable by humans or machines. A design annotation may also include one or more names associated with the data values, e.g., to identify specific parameters to which the data values correspond. Design annotations are typically created by a user via an EDA tool user interface or by a programmatic script, and are typically associated with particular design objects.
Annotations that can be recognized and used by the design tool or fabrication process are called “constraints”. Constraint-driven design is a state-of-the-art technique for productivity enhancement in modern design automation software. A constraint is typically identified by a name, which is associated with an optional value, which may specify details about the constraint. A constraint can be attached to one or more design objects, typically by a designer who wishes to specify information about a design object for the purpose of, for example, overriding default layout parameters provided by the base EDA tool, or for providing additional layout or process parameters not provided by the base EDA tool. For example, a symmetry constraint may specify that two devices are to be positioned symmetrically in the physical layout. An orientation constraint may specify that a device is to be positioned with a particular orientation, where the orientation is specified by the value of the constraint. The design tool may recognize and act on the constraints when generating the layout. The constraint may also be used in the fabrication process when fabricating the physical circuit.
Designers typically enter constraints for a circuit into one or more EDA tools as part of the process of designing the circuit. However, as more constraint-driven algorithms become available, there is a corresponding increase in the number, complexity, and specialization of constraints that are available to the designer. Unfortunately, the designer's productivity can be impeded by time spent selecting and entering the appropriate constraints. Automated constraint entry techniques such as scripts and hard-coded entry of constraint groups have been developed to address this productivity impediment. Scripts have been used to generate the constraints automatically, e.g., by generating multiple constraints in response to one user action. However, the scripts often fail to accommodate continuous incremental changes to the constraints. Changes ordinarily must be made to the scripts over time in response to changes in the underlying technology that implements the circuit. Unfortunately, using existing change methodologies to change scripts can be error-prone, because, for example, an operator may enter incorrect constraints, or a script that generates constraints may contain an error that may introduce incorrect or inconsistent constraints.
Hard-coded entry of groups of constraints is another technique meant to address the productivity impediment. With this group-based approach, multiple constraints can be entered at once, e.g., in response to one user action, so the constraint entry process is somewhat simplified, but such techniques still require restarting the constraint entry task from scratch for new technology or new constraint driven tools and are, therefore, subject to technological obsolescence.
Users of the EDA tool may define constraints and associated instructions for creating the constraints, such as scripts or constraint groups. Such user-defined constraints are typically used by user-defined tools that interact with the EDA tool, such as tools for generating physical circuit layouts and tools for controlling the chip fabrication process. Different designs and different users may employ different specialized constraints to achieve design goals. The goals and the constraints used to achieve them may be proprietary. Therefore, there is a benefit to permitting users to define customized, specialized constraints without revealing such constraints to other parties, such as the EDA tool vendor, for example. Therefore, the constraints, associated instructions, and circuit designs that use the constraints should not ordinarily be accessible by other users, or by the EDA tool vendor, for example.
There has been a need for techniques of automatically creating constraints for a circuit design in an EDA tool while maintaining correctness of the constraints over time, e.g., as technology, the circuit design, and the EDA tool change. There also has been a need to enable users to extend the EDA tool to allow the tool to create and maintain constraints according to user-defined instructions. There has further been a need to allow users to protect their extensions, and circuit designs that use their extensions, from unauthorized use by other users. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a technique for automatic management of constraints that accommodates changes to the constraints and changes to the tools, and permits easy development of customized constraints while minimizing the risk of revealing proprietary information.